listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Death Battle
Death battle is a web series made by and starring Ben Singer and Chad James consisting of two or more fictional characters fighting to the death every episode. Season 1 # Boba Fett - Frozen and Head blown off with a charged shot by Samus Aran # Shang Tsung - Killed by Akuma's Raging demon # Wonder Woman - Killed by Rouge's kiss of death # Goomba - Killed by Koopa's Shell # Koopa - Burned in lava # Haggar - Fell from building. # Michelangelo - Arm and head cut off by Leonardo # Donatello - Stabbed a bunch of times by Raphael # Raphael - Stabbed in the neck by Leonardo # Zitz - Cut in half by Leonardo # Baby Yoshi- Head eaten by Riptor # Riptor - Fell onto a car # Butterfly - slashed by Felicia # Felicia - Cut in half by Taokaka # Kratos - Impaled through the head by Spawn # Bomberman - Died from his own exploding bomb # Shadow - Blasted by Vegeta # Bomb-ombs - Blew up # Mario - Sonic spin-dashed on his back # Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black - Killed in car crash # Driver - Died in crash # Jonas Brothers - Killed in explosions # Miley Cyrus - Impaled through the head with a knife # Harry Potter - Wound opened up and impaled by lightsaber by Luke # Chun Li - Burned by Mai # Starscream - Soul eaten by Rainbow Dash # Doomguy - Blown up by a grenade thrown by Master chief # Eggman and Willy's troops - Died in the fight # Eggman and Willy - Killed by Metal Overlord # Zelda - Head kicked off by Peach # Raiden - Ripped in half and thrown into the sun by Thor # Cloud - Blown up by Link's bombs # Batman - Kicked to pieces by Spider-Man # Pikachu - Eaten by Blanka # Goku - Killed by Superman # Every person on earth - Exploded when it was destroyed by Superman's Infinite Mass Punch. Season 2 # Lion-O - Died when the Eye of Thundera was shattered by He-Man # M. Bison- Ripped in half and soul eaten by Shao Kahn # Ryu Hayabusa- Pile driven through several skyscraper stories by Strider Hiryu # Ivy - Turned into a frog and crushed by Black Orchid # Bucky O' Hare - Decapitated by Fox # Terminator- Blown up by Robocop # Luigi- Stabbed by Tails # Venusaur - Burned alive by Charizard # Charizard - Blown up by Blastoise # Sektor- Blasted to pieces by Fulgore # Gamera - Blown up by Godzilla # Captain America - Hanged by Batman # Tigerzord- Cut in half by Gundam Epyon # Ryu - Burned alive by Scorpion # Deathstroke - Decapitated by Deadpool # Majin Buu - Blasted into the sun by Kirby # Ragna - Disintegrated by Sol Badguy # Gaara - Crushed by Toph # Boba Fett - Ffrozen and decapitated by Samus Aran # Nightmare - Cut in half by Guts # Lex Luthor - Incinerated with the uni beam by Iron Man # Beast - Ripped in half by Goliath # Sam Fisher - Stabbed through his chin and out the top of his head by Solid Snake # Darth Vader - Pushed into lava by Dr. Doom # Goku - Brain incinerated by Superman # Knuckles - Crushed by Donkey Kong # Wolverine - Beheaded by Raiden # Dan - Blown up by Hercule # Tifa - Neck snapped by Yang # Mega Man - Blown up by Astro Boy # Green Arrow - Shot in the head with an arrow by Hawkeye # Red and Charizard - Both incinerated by Agumon Season 3 # Bayonetta - Stabbed and blown up by Dante # Bowser - Decayed into a Skeleton and then blown up by Ganondorf # Jak & Daxter - Frozen solid and shattered by Ratchet & Clank # Quicksilver - Stabbed in the chest on a statue by Flash # Sweet Tooth - Poisoned by The Joker # Shadow - Impaled through his chest by Mewtwo # Meta - Head blasted off by Carolina # Cammy - Ripped in half with Sonya's legs # Scout - Blown up by Tracer # Ken - Head crushed by Terry # Ramona - Crushed with an arcade machine by Amy # Hulk - Impaled by bone spikes and then head ripped off by Doomsday # Erza Scarlet - Sliced in half by Roronoa Zoro Season 4 # Nathan Drake - Impaled by helicopter blades # Shovel Knight - Decapitated by Scrooge McDuck # Banes Henchmen - slaughtered by venom # Bane - Head blown up by Venom # Megazord - Sliced in Half by Voltron # Ace - Incinerated by Natsu Dragneel # Sub-Zero Clone - Shattered into pieces # Glacius - Ripped in half and shattered to pieces by Sub-Zero # Squirrel - Blown away # Captain Marvel - Head crushed by Android 18 # Metal Sonic - Sliced in half by Zero # Renamon - Impaled with Bone Rush by Lucario # Balrog - Uppercut by TJ Combo # Silver Samurai - Decapitated by Shredder # McGruff the Crime Dog - Crushed by Smokey the Bear # Thor - Stabbed through his mouth by Wonder Woman # Ichigo Kurosaki - Disintegrated by Naruto Uzumaki # Spider-Man 2099 - Chest blown up by Batman Beyond # sephiroths clones - destroyed by Vergil # Vergil - Sliced in half by Sephiroth Season 5 # Batman - Decapitated by Black Panther # Twilight Sparkle - Blown up by Raven # Jotaro Kujo - Blown up by Kenshiro # Aku Aku - Incinerated by Spyro # Crash Bandicoot - Incinerated by Spyro # Pit - Stabbed by Sora # Frank West - Blown up and stabbed by Leon Kennedy # Dr. Strange - Disintegrated by Dr. Fate # Jin Kazama - Blasted with a hadoken by Ryu # Afro Samurai - Sliced into pieces by Samurai Jack # Carnage - Blown up by Lucy # RX-78-2 Gundam - Blown up by Optimus Prime # Daredevil - Neck snapped by Nightwing # Sonic - Blown up by Mario # Sigma - Hacked by and deleted by Ultron # Jiraiya - Ripped in half by Master Roshi # Thanos - Shot by Deadpool and crushed by Darkseid Season 6 # Namor - Stabbed in the head by Aquaman # Mega Man Volnnut - Sucked into a black hole made by Mega Man # Classic Mega Man - Sucked into a black hole made by Mega Man X # Mega Man X - Disintegrated by Mega Man.EXE # Star Force Mega Man - Disintegrated by Mega Man.EXE # Widowmaker - Head cut off by Black Widow # Captain Marvel - Blown up with an asteroid # Wario - Blown up by King Dedede # Ben 10 - Arm cut off and crushed by Green Lantern # Weiss Schnee - Stabbed and blown up by Mitsuru Kirijo # Johnny Cage - Blown up by Captain Falcon # Edward Elric - Blown up by Aang # Lobo - Soul eaten by Ghost Rider # Dragonzord - Frozen and then shattered by Mechagodzilla # Sasuke Uchiha - Body shattered by Hiei # Ganondorf - Ripped in half by Dracula # Mob - Crushed by a meteor and dissolved by Tatsumaki # Deadpool - Blown up by The Mask (Resurrects) # All Might - Arm and Leg Blown off by Might Guy # Might Guy - Died from opening his Eighth Gate Season 7 # Miles - Blown up with lighting storms by Static # Sindel - Head ripped off by Black Canary Additional Deaths Category:Stubs Category:Youtube Category:2010s Category:Animation Category:United States